Look At the Animals, Daddy!
by Ryoken
Summary: Gets kinda sappy with Melchiah at times, but hey, everyone likes to read a fanfic about when our vampires were young, right? And when they driving Kain crazy...?


Ok, I know I said that I wouldn't start a new story till all of the other ones were complete, but I just HAD to write this one after my parents and younger sibling went to the zoo the other day!! Sorry that I couldn't come up with a better title, I know it's kinda stupid. But hey, the vamps are about 5-10, you can figure out the ages from there, I imagine.

Look At The Animals, Daddy!!

By Ryoken

Raziel, how many times must I tell you?! The Soul Reaver is NOT a toy!!! Kain yelled at the oldest son. The young vampire of ten ignored Kain and continued to playfully slash at Dumah, who was making a game of it and dodging the blows. That is, until Kain snatched the Reaver from Raziel's hand. 

I NEVER get to have any fun!! (A.N- How many times have parents heard this one?) Raziel said as he stomped his foot on the hard cement floor. Kain took no notice of the boy's complaint as he went to break up a fight with Melchiah and Turel, Rahab trying to pull Turel back. Raziel angrily sat on the floor, his claws holding up his face as he watched Kain violently pull the two vampires into the air, away from each other. Dumah sat down next to his brother and yawned.

QUIET, ALL OF YOU!!!! Kain yelled. Immediately, they all stopped crying and yelling, and looked curiously at Kain. Thank the Dark Gods, he said, rubbing one of his temples. Now maybe I can get rid of this blasted headache. Kain walked back to his throne in the Sanctuary of the Clans and sat down wearily. Go play with some human in the dungeons, throw yourselves into the abyss, I don't care, just leave me in peace!! He said angrily to them, and they scurried out of the hall. Ariel, where the hell are you?!

What is it? The ghost of the Pillar of Balance asked calmly.

Do you have anything for a headache?

No, but may I make a suggestion?

That would depend on what it is.

Maybe you should take them out somewhere? To a movie or the park or something? Might calm them down.

No, they'd just run amok. Unless you would be willing to take them off my hands for a while? Ariel stared blankly at the vampire lord.

How in Nosgoth's name can I do that when I'm stuck to this damn pillar?!?! She yelled.

Damn it. Ok, is there anyone else who could take them?? How about Vorador?!

Vorador's dead, Kain.

Oh, right. Um, what about Umah?

She has to take care of the troops, remember?

Blast it. Fine then, I just won't take them then. At that moment, a loud crashing noise sounded from outside. Kain looked at Ariel. Where do little kids like to go?

An hour or so later, Kain gloomily walks behind the six happy toddlers at the Nosgothian Zoo. Most of the looks people give them are of fright, but the only one who seems to really care is Kain. 

Hey Daddy? What's that? Melchiah asked, pointing at a green reptile. Kain gave a slight glance at the creature.

A crocodile.

No it isn't!! Zephon argued. It's an aliogater!!

That's alligator, Zephon. Rahab corrected.

Kain said. Suddenly, Dumah and Raziel gave a grin at each other.

Looks like it would hurt if you fell in, huh Melchiah? Dumah said creepily to the youngest.

Yeah, with all those teeth and the water to burn your skin? Ohhh, I shudder to think about what would happen if a someone fell in, Raziel teased.

Stop it, you're scaring me!!! Daddy, Raziel and Dumah are trying to scare me!!

Stop it, you two, or I'll, I'll take us back home right now! Kain said, getting a splendid idea. They stopped immediately. That's better.

So the vampires walk through some more of the zoo when finally, someone says it. 

My feet hurt, Daddy. Can't we stop for a little while? Zephon complained. 

Kain sighed. "Fine." He sat himself on a nearby bench while his sons went off in different directions to look at other odd animals. At least maybe now, he could get a little peace and quiet from the noisy vampire kiddies for there were hardly any people around. Zephon sat on the railing of a cage while he looked on as Raziel, Turel, and Dumah teased a bat in a cage with a skinny stick. Rahab was trying to keep an eye on Melchiah, who was trying to wander away from their little group. Kain, for the first time in a looooooooooong time, felt relaxed, and fell asleep on the bench. 

"You know, you could get into trouble for that, you guys," Rahab told the bat teasers after he'd gotten Melchiah to stay in one place, which wasn't easy.

"How can we get into trouble if we aren't caught?" Raziel answered him, letting Dumah have a chance to torment the little flyer.

"I'm just saying that if some zookeeper comes around, that you're gonna get a scolding. And maybe even a kick from Dad."

"Oh yeah, like he cares. As long as we don't do something that involves him, he doesn't give a shit." Everyone around him gasped. 

"Ooooooooooooooooooo, you said the "s" word!!!" Turel said. "I'm telling!!"

"Oh no you aren't!!" Raziel said as he grabbed Turel by the collar and threw him to the ground, beginning a fight.

"Guys, stop it!!" Rahab said, being the ever peacemaker that he was.

"Um, Rahab?" Zephon said, looking above the fight.

"What is it now, Zephon??" Rahab said with an angry tone.

"Where's Melchiah?"

"He's sitting over by Father, why?"

"No, he isn't."

"WHAT??" Rahab yelled, forgetting about separating the two older brothers, who were now throwing hard punches with Dumah cheering them on. Rahab looked towards where he had last seen the toddler and he was no where in sight. "AHHHH!!! Where'd he go?! You guys, stop it!! We gotta find Melchiah, fighting can wait!!!" He said, trying to reason with them.

Too enthralled in the fight to let it end, Dumah said "You go find him, I wanna watch!! GO TUREL, KICK HIM!!!"

"C'mon Zephon!!" Rahab said, grabbing the young lord by the hand and dragging him behind him in search of Melchiah.

As we turn our attention to the location of Melchiah, he is sitting dangerously close to the edge of the railing to the tiger's exhibit. He is looking EVERYWHERE for, quote "The big kitty!!"

"Where are you, big kitty?!" Melchiah shouted into the open exhibit. "Awwww, I guess he isn't home." Melchiah started to stand up on the railing when two hands pulled him off his feet.

"Whoa there, little guy!! I think that's a little bit too close for you!" Said a female voice. "Well you're pretty cute. Where are your parents?" The woman put Melchiah down on his own two feet and he turned to see a teenaged girl looking at him eye to eye. 

"I dunno," he answered.

"Well, what are you doing here all by yourself?"

"I wanna see the big kitty!!"

"Ohhhhhhh, I see. And your parents wouldn't come and take you so you wandered off, huh?" She asked.

"Uh huh, my brother Rahab wouldn't take me either when my daddy was taking a nap."

"I see. You know, I've seen the big kitty, uh, what's your name?"

"Melchiah, where did you see it?!" He said, jumping up and down.

"Come with me, I'll show you!" She said. She took hold of his little hand and let the young vampire lead her to the downstairs window.

Meanwhile, Rahab and Zephon are shouting out Melchiah's name everywhere.

"Good grief, where could a five-year-old have gone?!" Rahab wondered aloud.

"He could be anywhere, Rahab. I say we forget about the little bugger and we'll be rid of him for good!" Zephon said, looking back at the place where Raziel and Turel might have been still duking it out.

"How can you say such a thing, Zephon?! He's your brother!! How would you like it if we just went and abandoned you? Besides, Daddy will kill us if he finds out Melchiah is gone."

"You got a good point. MELCHIAH, WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU!!!!" Zephon shouted with all his might. "Where could he have gone?"

"Wait a second!! The tiger exhibit!! He said he wanted to go see the big kitty!!" Rahab remembered.

"How do you know it's not the lions?"

"Because I was showing him a book one time and there was this tiger in it and he called it a big kitty, that's why!! Come on!!" Rahab said, dragging his older brother again.

"Ow, not so hard!!"

A few minutes later, the two vampires find Melchiah making faces at the tiger lying against the window with a young woman talking to him.

"Melchiah!" They both said at the same time. The little child and the girl looked at them. Melchiah got up and tried to hide behind the girl's legs.

"Rico, don't let 'em take me away, I wanna stay and watch the kitty some more!!" He whimpered.

Rico looked down at the little vampire behind her and laughed. "I think it would be best if you did. Your daddy is probably worried about you."

"Yeah, yeah!" Rahab said.

"Yeah, yeah!" Zephon mimicked.

"I don't wanna go!!" Melchiah stomped, close to tears.

"But Melchiah-"

"I don't wanna!!" He said, stomping the ground.

Rahab thought for a minute. 'Ok, fine, if you want us to leave you here for the rest of your life." Then he started to walk away, Zephon walking behind him, confused.

"Good!! C'mon, Rico, show that to me again!! Pease!!" Melchiah said, turning his attention back to his new friend.

"Melchiah, don't you want to be able to go home?"

"Uh uh, they're all so mean to me!! Can't I go with you?" He asked, a darling little smile on his face.

"You? Go home with me? I don't think my parents would appreaciate that very much."

"Aww...but, I don't wanna go home. I'm having too much fun!"

"Well, everyone has to go home, sometime," she said, staring off into a daze. She shook herself back. "That includes you, you little mischief-maker." She beeped his nose.

"Hey, that tickles!!" He giggled. "C'mon, show me, pease? Just one more time?"

"One more time, but that's it, ok? Then you go back with your brothers to your parents." Melchiah nodded. Curious, Rahab and Zephon, who was still asking what Rahab was doing, stepped out from their close hiding spot to see what it was that this person was doing that was entertaining Melchiah.

Rico got up real close to the glass where the tiger was and brushed her hand right where the tiger was leaning. It looked up at her and didn't look away. "Go ahead, Melchiah." The squrimish boy got on his knees and petted the glass where the tiger was. As soon as he touched the glass, the tiger looked at the small vampire, it's tail swishing back and forth. 

This went on for a while until Zephon got tired of watching and went over to Melchiah and pulled him away. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

"No no no!! I'm not done yet!!" Melchiah said, reaching out for the tiger who was still looking at him. He jerked his wrist away from Zephon and went back over to Rico.

"Hey Rico? Why don't you come with us?? Pease??" He asked.

"Well, since you asked nicely, I will," she agreed. The little vampire took her hand as he waved good-bye to the tiger, who was still looking at them, but now was standing up. 

The four walked on with some stares along the way, but eventually they reached the same place where they had stopped. Kain was in the exact same spot, snoring away, but Raziel and Turel were separated, healing their wounds, and Dumah was nodding off as he sat on the ground.

"So I see you found him. Not to mention lunch," Turel murmured.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Turel. Melchiah would get into a fit," Rahab said.

"Oh?" Raziel said, going up to them.

"So who are all of these guys?" Rico said to Melchiah.

"My brothers. They probably wanna eat you up, though," Melchiah said as he playfully growled.

"Ohh, I guess I'd better watch my back then, huh?" She winked.

"Yeah. And that's my daddy over there," Melchiah pointed.

"Wow, I guess he hasn't been out in the sun too much. Looks like a vampire," she said.

"He IS a vampire. As are we, lady!!" Raziel said, grinning.

"Oh really now? You don't seem so scary to me." Raziel growled.

"Hrmph, well that's 'cause you haven't seen us kill anyone yet!!"

"Guess I'll have to keep an eye on all six of you then," she smiled.

"Hey, how come you're not ascared?" Zephon asked suspiciously.

"I don't know, you guys just aren't scary at all. In fact, you're pretty cute."

"Really??" Turel said eagerly. Rico nodded. "I mean, uh, hey, we're not cute!! We're supposed to be mean and evil and scary, raaaaaaaaaarrrr!!!" 

"Ooohh, you're so scary, oh please, please stop!!" She said, pretending she was scared as she got on her knees, covering her face with her arms.

"Stop it, you're scaring her!!" Melchiah yelled, standing in front of her.

"Hey!! Pipe down over there!! I'm trying to get some relaxation!!!" Kain yelled. He saw Rico and walked over to her. "These boys pestering you?"

"No, not at all. In fact, little Melchiah here invited me to spend a little time with them," she answered.

"Oh, really?" He said as he looked at a worried five-year-old vampire. "I must thank you for letting me get some sleep for a while. They can be very troublesome, as I'm sure you might have seen for yourself."

"Not in the least," she said, crossing her arms.

Kain's eyes widened. "Not one bit??" She shook her head.

"In fact I find them quite amusing." Suddenly, Kain got an idea and got down on his knees to beg her.

"Please please please please PLEASE, you have got to take these kids off my hands!!!!" He pleaded.

"Whoa, mister, I don't even know you!!" She said as she backed away.

"Daddy, can Rico sit for us??? Pease??" Melchiah asked as he listened in.

"Yes, could you?? I'd be so grateful," Kain asked, getting halfway off his knees.

"I could ask my parents, sure," she said, hoping that this grown-man would get off his knees.

"Oh thank you, thank you!! You have no IDEA how I could use a break every once in a while!!!"

"Yay yay yay!!" Melchiah cheered as he bounced up and down.

"Stay here, I'll go and ask my parents if it's ok. I'll be right back!" She said as she ran off, leaving a wide-awake vampire lord alone with his kids. The sun was going down.

When Rico came back, Melchiah was on his knees, praying to the dark gods that her parents would let her, Rahab was constantly reminding Melchiah that they WERE the dark gods, Raziel and Turel were daring Dumah to go into a pen and wrestle one of the animals, which he was about to do, but could really get over the railing, and Zephon was hanging from a nearby tree asleep, as was Kain. Again.

"Hey guys, they said sure!!" At that moment, Melchiah jumped up and hugged her leg. Kain probably would have too, had he been awake. "Here, uh, Raziel is it? Give this to your dad when he wakes up ok? I have to go now, Melchiah," she said to the little vampire on her leg. 

"Great, now we have a babysitter to terrorize!!" Raziel whispered to Dumah and Turel, who sniggered at what horrid plans they could come up with.

"Bye-bye, Rico!!" Melchiah waved. Rico waved back as she disappeared into the forest of trees that hid a path. Melchiah grabbed the piece of paper that Rico had given to Raziel ("Hey, give that back!!") and looked at it. It had numbers on it that must have been her phone-number so he put it in his pocket and quietly waited for his father to awaken so that he could give it personally to Kain, with a smile on his face.

Awww, how sweet!! Didn't really mean for the babysitter thing to happen, but that's just the way it goes, I guess!! So, yes, you can expect to see an episode or two of when they get babysat!! Will they scare her away? Or will she give them a taste of their own medicine??


End file.
